


Meet Me in the Snow

by FreshBrains



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t like being here.  I’ve spilled a lot of blood on this land.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ comment_fic prompt: _MCU, Natasha Romanov/Nick Fury, building a better future_.

“I’m glad you came,” Nick said, tugging his oversized fur-lined leather jacket around Natasha’s shoulders.  “Yakutsk is a magical place.”

“Too soon,” Natasha answered dryly, allowing Nick to bundle her up, even though she was used to the cold.  She knew she’d been in this part of Russian before—she remembered the smell on the wind, the way the city looked like a gray blanket in the white snow.  But then again, she’d seen a lot of Russia, and Russia had seen a lot of her, and she didn’t know what to trust anymore.  “Are you sure you don’t want to make this personal visit professional?”

“This was going so well,” Nick said in mock-disappointment, slinging his arm around Natasha.  “And you had to bring up work.”  Before she could interrupt, he continued, “You know I’d bring you in if I needed you.  But this is a small base of operations, and I have a team waiting for my signal.  We’ll be fine, Nat.”

Natasha inhaled sharply, nodding with as much conviction as she could muster.  “I don’t like being here.  I’ve spilled a lot of blood on this land.”  She closed her eyes and let herself melt into Fury’s jacket, the scent of coffee and leather soothing her nerves.  “But I like being here for you.”  She paused, and reached down, lacing her fingers through Nick’s.  “ _With_ you.”

Nick squeezed her hand and looked out at the city, at the sleet and grey and nothingness of what he came to accomplish.  “It’s going to be a long-ass trip, making this world a better place.”  He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Natasha’s hair, gentle as possible.  “I wouldn’t want anyone else by my side.”


End file.
